


The Superhero Boyfriend Squad

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Flash slowly finds out that he is dating four superheroes.
Relationships: Flash Thompson/Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn/Johnny Storm
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Superhero Boyfriend Squad

**Johnny**

When Flash started dating the other four it was a great day. He felt accepted by the group. He didn’t expect to be finding out secrets. This one he should have known though. Johnny Storm was a hero called Human Torch but for some reason, Flash didn’t connect him with his boyfriend Johnny. Maybe he would have sooner if he used his brain to think but sometimes the brain is slow to process stuff. Flash had been out and about when he saw the Human Torch save the day with his team when some bad guy grabbed him and held him as a hostage. The team stopped as they noticed that there was a hostage situation. He watched as the flames dissipated and Johnny was there. He looked at him scared for Flash’s life. 

“Let him go,” Johnny said. 

“Then let me take this money and he won’t die,” the man said.

“Okay,” Johnny said. The man pushed Flash and went to run when he was caught in a force field. Johnny came over and made sure Flash was okay. 

“Do I need to take you home?” Johnny asked him. Flash nodded as Johnny told Sue he was walking Flash home. The two walked before Flash decided to speak.

“Sometimes I am a real idiot,” Flash said.

“And why is that?” Johnny asked.

“I didn’t connect that you were Johnny Storm aka Human Torch,” Flash said.

“And I thought Peter was bad at figuring things out,” Johnny teased. Flash looked down feeling stupid. 

“I should have known,” Flash said.

“You don’t have to know and I’m glad that you didn’t connect it. I don’t want you to be a part of this life,” Johnny said. Flash didn’t understand but he trusted Johnny’s judgement on the situation. When they got back home, Harley, Harry, and Peter were all over the two when they got home as the three made sure that they were alright and took care of them after the long day they had experienced.

~

**Harley**

Flash didn’t expect to be caught in the middle of a building catching fire that he was in order that Ironboy would show up to save him. He had heard of Iron Boy before he hadn’t seen the hero in action until he was out rescuing him. The Ironboy armor pulled him from the top floor as other armors saved others. Flash turned to the hero ready to thank him when the hero asked if he was alright. Flash froze when he heard the voice of one of the boys he loved talking to him behind a mask that was similar to the one Iron Man wore.

“Hey are you alright?” he asked again, more worried.

“I’m fine,” Flash said. “When were you going to tell me about this?”

“Eventually,” Harley said. “I didn’t know when to tell you. I guess I was thinking that I could protect you if you didn’t know.” Flash knew he was just trying to keep him safe but he didn’t feel like they should worry about keeping him safe. 

“You don’t have to worry. I can protect myself,” Flash said.

“I know Gene and maybe that is why I’m so worried because I know you can protect yourself but people will still want to come after you for being with a hero and it's not just one hero,” Harley said.

“I know and I’m glad that you can,” Harley said. “Want to go home and make the other’s take care of us because we have been through a lot today?” Flash nodded as Harley held on to him and flew them back to their place.

~

**Harry**

Harry was the least likely to hide stuff from him or so Flash thought. He was out and about when Goblin and Hobgoblin were fighting again. Everyone knew Goblin was Norman Osborn and the Osborn had been locked away. Hobgoblin seemed to know this too as he went after the man with rage as if he had wronged him. 

“You aren’t worthy of the goblin title,” the Goblin said. Hobgoblin seemed frustrated as he threw a smoke bomb at the Goblin. The Goblin dodged it and it hit the ground next to the crowd. Flash saw people running when a little boy fell. He didn’t know why he did it. Maybe Parker was getting to him with the whole self-preservation skills of a meteor about to hit Earth, but he went to help the little boy get away from the battle. He had just gotten the boy away when he felt someone grab him and was flown away to a top of a building as Spider-Man and Ghost Spider fought the Goblin.

“Are you okay?” The voice said. Really Flash shouldn’t have been surprised by this point that he was dating another hero. He looked at the Hobgoblin whose face mask was gone in exchange for Harry’s face who looked concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Flash said. “You should go deal with your dad before he hurts someone else. I can just call one of the other two superhero boyfriends I have or just call Peter since he is the only one not hiding stuff from me. Flash went to leave but Harry stopped him.

“Look I know I told you I wouldn’t lie but…” Harry started but Flash stopped him.

“You were scared of me getting hurt. I heard that before Harry and you know what I just want you guys being honest with me,” Flash said before he left as Harry went and flew back. Flash went to call Harley when Spider-Man landed across from him.

~

**Peter**

Flash wasn’t the smartest person but he did figure out one thing in high school. Peter Parker was Spider-man. Maybe that's why he was so obsessed with the hero. He didn’t say anything to Peter for a while figuring the hero would just slip up but he didn’t. Not until the night of prom when Peter was changing into his suit in the boy’s restroom that they weren’t supposed to be in. Flash was only in there to get away from everyone. His girlfriend had just cheated on him with another guy, his dad was telling him he was a failure, and his mom was in rehab again. So yes, Flash went to the bathroom to cry but instead he saw Peter changing from the Spidey suit into his suit for Prom. Peter was shocked until he saw Flash was already crying and then he just did what he normally did. He made sure that Flash was okay not caring about anything else. 

“I know that it might not seem like much but my friend has a therapist. I can pay for you to go talk to them so your dad doesn’t know,” Peter said.

“It’s fine, Parker,” Flash said. Before Flash knew it Peter kissed his cheek before telling him everything was going to be okay. Flash didn’t believe that but he trusted Peter and Peter cared that he was okay when his life was going crazy. 

“We are at our prom and you choose to cry in the bathroom instead of having fun so it must be something,” Peter said.

“And you choose to show up late because you had to save the city,” Flash said. 

“Venom got loose again and I was trying to find him,” Peter said.

“You didn’t have to sacrifice your night,” Flash said.

“Yes, I did, because people like you should have a great night,” Peter said. Flash stopped as did Peter. Fighting with each other was getting nowhere. 

“Want to hang with me and my friends then and just have a great night without the pains of whatever had you in here crying?” Peter asked. Flash nodded. He rather be out there then in her arguing with Peter over nonsense.

“So your Spider-Man,” Flash teased. 

“Yes I am,” Peter said proudly. “And you better not let anyone know or then everyone I care about including you could be hurt.” Flash agreed as he grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him back to Prom. 

~

**Flash**

“I hate when people think I can’t protect myself,” Flash told Peter. Peter knew how he felt about being pushed aside. 

“Want to help us take down Sinister Six?” Peter asked. Flash could feel Venom below ready to come out. Ready to take part in the action that Peter promised.

“Ready,” Flash said before Venom came out and the two headed to where their other three boys were not realizing that they were a team of superhero boyfriends. Only Peter and Flash know the secret of what happen with Venom. 


End file.
